It Feels Like Jealousy
by Follow-ur-Shadow
Summary: Daniel Jackson joins the team in Atlantis prompting some jealously from John. A collection of snippets from members of the expedition as they start to notice. Set after Third Path in the Legacy novel series.


It Feels Like Jealousy

 **Category** :Romance/Humour

 **Pairing** : Sparky

 **Summary** : Daniel Jackson joins the team in Atlantis prompting some jealously from John. A collection of snippets from members of the expedition as they start to notice. Set after Third Path in the Legacy novel series.

 **Warnings** : none

 **Disclaimer** : Own nadda!

 **Authors Notes** : A fluffy little piece that got stuck in my head.

* * *

xx

 _ **Jackson**_ caught movement out the corner of his eye and readjusted his glasses glancing down at his watch to confirm the time. Elizabeth was sat beside him completely unaware of the disruption and he cleared his throat, pausing the symbols on the screen in front of them.

Elizabeth glanced up from their work brows drawing together in confusion, "did you find something?"

He shook his head. With the threat of the Ori now gone he'd been granted a reassignment to Atlantis, officially to help unlock more of the city's secrets but also to help the recently unascended doctor with her memories. Though neither had anything to do with his current hesitation. "I'm not sure if you've noticed-" he said, lowering his voice, "but that's the fifth time Colonel Sheppard has walked past in the last hour."

A light flush covered her cheeks as her gaze wandered to the now empty doorway. Since her return John had barely left her side. He was never in her direct line of sight but he was always there somewhere, hovering in the background. It was sweet but clearly his actions were drawing unwanted attention and an allusive smile touched her lips. "I'm sure it's nothing."

A soft hum caught Daniel's lips. She was either playing coy or honestly hadn't noticed, both scenarios possible. She was a diplomat after all. "It's understandable that he's protective..." he baited her with the comment, "when I first came back my team were the same."

She lifted an eyebrow trying to discern where he was going with the comment.

"Well, almost the same-" he continued, "I mean... I don't think any of them ever acted jealous."

She managed to keep her expression neutral as he revealed his point though she struggled with how to respond. Even if John was acting a little out of character the man beside her certainly wasn't a threat, except perhaps for his perceptiveness. "Like I said-" she reiterated, keeping a firm tone as she she went back to work, "I'm sure it's nothing."

" _Right_ ," he agreed, stealing a breath and holding it for a beat, "but if it was something... you know that I'm not, I _don't_ -"

"Daniel." She lifted her head, throwing him the sort of look she usually reserved for Rodney. They'd become friends -good friends- but that was the extent of their relationship and she had no intention of complicating it. "We're fine."

It was a simple, eloquent way the end the conversation and he nodded in relief, "how about a coffee?"

She smiled in return, "please."

xx

* * *

XX

 ** _Teyla_** approached the temporary leader of Atlantis narrowing her gaze at the clipboard in his hands. He rarely did paperwork, even with his new command, and the control room seemed like an odd place for it. " _John_?"

"Oh, hey..." he pulled a pen from behind his ear, feigning interest in the notes in front of him, "just tidying up a few maintenance reports."

She opened her mouth, pausing when she spotted his gaze lifting over her shoulder. When she turned the clear view of Doctor Weir and Doctor Jackson standing out on the balcony urged her lips into a knowing smile. "I see..."

"See what?" His focus snapped back to the itemized list as she circled around him.

"That the structural integrity of the balcony is clearly of concern to you." She leaned against the control console, her eyes drifting to the occupants outside. It wasn't the first time she noticed him in close proximity the pair but it was unusual for him to be using such a flimsy cover. "Or perhaps Doctor Jackson is the concern?"

"What makes you say that?" He mumbled, feigning disinterest in the conversation.

Teyla kept her gaze trained on the two doctors watching them interact in a seemingly comfortable manor. Given their roles and past experiences it was no surprise they'd grown close, she just wondered if John saw it that way. "He and Doctor Weir have been spending a lot of time together recently."

"They're working together," he bluntly stated the fact, marking a cross next to one of the points on his list.

"So their friendship does not bother you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as she turned her attention back to him. She suspected there was a hint of jealousy at play but his demeanor remained calm and collected.

"Of course not-" he shrugged off the comment, "why would it?"

"Perhaps it does not but you're clearly distracted..." she pursed her lips together reading over the paperwork he was currently filling out, "isn't that last months report?"

He checked the date, muttering a curse when he realized she was right. "We're backlogged-" he offered it as an explanation, hoping she'd buy into the oversight. So he hadn't really been paying attention when he'd picked up the clipboard, did he ever when it came to filing reports?

"Very well." She sensed she'd pushed the matter enough for one day and lightly patted his arm calling a truce, "I'll let you continue your work without further interruption." He mumbled something unintelligible and she swallowed a smile as she left him alone in the control room.

xx

* * *

xx

 _ **Ronon**_ lent against the wall outside the infirmary his expression stoic as usual save for the small smirk tugging at his lips, "good luck talking your way out of this one."

John paced the short distance back to him scrubbing a hand up through his filthy hair. He was still covered in dust and debris but the current state of his uniform was the last thing on his mind. "The IOA still haven't replaced Woolsey, maybe this will finally teach them I'm not admin material."

Ronon scoffed, " _actually..._ " a slight trace of amusement betrayed his tone as Weir stormed up to them, "I think the IOA might be the least of your problems."

Elizabeth ignored the Satedan's comment grabbing hold of John's arm and hauling him off to the side, her voice hushed but angrily demanding an explanation, "what the hell happened?"

Ronon kept his body language neutral as he watched the exchange.

"Evac got a little out of hand." John pulled himself free from her grasp rubbing the nerve she'd pinched. Obviously she was pissed but there was no point trying to sugar coat it. She was going to find out eventually. "Doctor Jackson thought he found something worth investigating down in the East Wing."

"You let him go down there?" She asked incredulously, glancing back at Ronon who quickly averted his gaze. "That entire section is unstable."

John locked his jaw in response. "I _know,_ that's why I went with him."

She breathed out, frustrated by his recklessness and placed her hands on her hips returning some distance between them. If he thought explaining it to her was bad, he was going to have a hell of a time relaying it back to his superiors. "So you blatantly ignored protocol?"

"Doctor Jackson ignored protocol-" he defended, "I went down there to keep him out of trouble."

"So can you explain why he's the one currently unconscious?" She asked, her hand flying in the direction of the infirmary, "Carson said you _pushed_ him?"

John flinched at the accusation. Technically it was true but it wasn't half as bad as it sounded. "One of the supports came down, I just reacted."

"You knocked him out."

"By _accident-_ " he justified again, "he should be grateful, I probably saved his life."

"Don't." She warned him off joking about the incident, once again aware of Ronon's gaze falling over them but John didn't seem to notice. Instead he stepped forward brushing his fingers against her arm and she tensed in response.

"Elizabeth..." his voice softened along with his expression, "it was an accident."

She shifted her attention back to him, a tired sigh pulling from her lips, "what about you? Did you get hurt?"

He shook his head in reassurance. "A couple of scrapes, it's nothing... aside from the bruise you just gave me."

She didn't know whether to hug or slap him but settled on neither being appropriate and took a step back from him instead. "I'm going to check on Doctor Jackson. Try and stay out of trouble for five minutes, please."

Ronon pushed a tight smile as she moved past him, his eyes catching her slightly flushed features. He'd heard rumors about the two of them and was mildly intrigued by Weir's quick departure and the look of, was it _jealously..._ on Sheppard's face?

Interesting.

Also, didn't matter.

"Clean up, then lunch?" He asked, drawing the Colonel's attention away from the infirmary doors. Either way it wasn't any of his business. He was more concerned with his appetite and beating McKay to mess before the scientist had a chance to clean everything out.

xx

* * *

xx

 _ **Rodney**_ flapped his arms, trying to keep up with Johns fast pace as a spiel tumbled freely from his mouth, "you see I think it's the compound structure which is why the mechanism keeps failing. It's like a chain link with every prime connection acting as a conduit, if you would just agree to let me _try_ -"

"No McKay," he gave and exasperated sigh, "how many times do I need to keep saying it?"

The scientist flustered again frustration propelling his argument, "but you're not listening, all I need to do is-"

" _Rodney._ " John stopped mid-stride, holding up his hands to make his point, "I really don't have the time right now."

"If I can reverse the polarized field I can-"

"Colonel Sheppard," Daniel approached them, hoping he was making the right call by interrupting but judging by the look John shot him the distraction was a welcome one. "Sorry, do you have a second?"

John nodded all to eager to jump ship even if it was with to board with another scientist. "I could spare a couple of minutes."

Rodney gave an indignant snort, "but you just said-"

"It's about Elizabeth." Jackson tilted his head, wondering if the tidbit of information would sway the direction of the conversation. Sure enough it took Sheppard a whole thirty seconds before his intrigue peaked and he was clearly ready to get rid of the other doctor by any means necessary.

"Fine, do what you have to do McKay-" John breathed out roughly, "just try not to blow up any galaxies this time."

"Actually it was a solar system, well five sixths..." he stopped suddenly, "wait really, was that actually a yes?"

John rolled his eyes. "You have three seconds before I change my mind. Three..."

"Right, okay... great! _Going_ -" Rodney clapped his hands together, spinning on his heel before pausing for a beat. There was something tugging at his subconscious. Why was Sheppard suddenly so keen to get rid of him? It didn't make any-

Wait.

Why did he care?

He had what he wanted and kicked his feet off again without giving a second thought to the conversation about to take place.

"So, you wanted to talk about Doctor Weir?" John hoped the use of her title would lead them back to a professional standing but the awkward beat of silence that passed between them immediately put him on edge.

"Actually, it's sort of a personal matter." Daniel played the card he'd been practicing, watching with interest as the Colonel visibly tensed. "I was thinking about asking her to lunch, maybe taking her somewhere on the mainland. Any chance you could fly us over there?"

John steeled himself instinctively defensive but holding back his initial reaction. He didn't know the man well but something felt off, like he was being played and he hedged his own bets. "She told you, didn't she?"

"Told me what?" Daniel feigned ignorance until he had to put the man out of his misery. "She didn't give anything away-" he admitted coyly, "but you just did."

He watched the Colonel's face drop unable to feel bad for the entrapment. After suffering through years of watching Sam and Jack dance around each other he deserved an easy win. "Oh and _ah_ , just for the record-" he winked, patting the man on the arm, "I'm sort of seeing someone back home, so you have nothing to worry about."

xx

* * *

xx

 _ **Elizabeth**_ glanced up from her book, hearing the familiar whoosh as John stepped inside her quarters. He looked tired and she smiled warmly as he dropped his bag down."Long day?" She asked, readjusting against the pillows.

He nodded moving sluggishly as he removed his gun from its holster and placed it on the dresser. He was exhausted and after taking off his shoes flopped on the bed beside her, resting his head back against his hands. "So..." he started, the words casually falling from his mouth, "we might have a bit of a problem."

She detected the boyish deflection in his tone and sensing it was a conversation she needed to pay attention to, closed her book placing it next to his copy of War and Peace on the nightstand. "What did you do?"

He winced hoping an endearing grin would help win her over. "Jackson _might_ have guessed there's something going on between us."

"And that surprises you?" She raised an eyebrow folding her arms over her chest. He hadn't exactly been subtle in recent weeks and although she found it flattering, they really needed to try and be more careful. Especially in front of their friends. "Honestly, I'm surprised half of Atlantis hasn't figured it out by now."

"Okay, I get the point." He ducked his head sheepishly, hating that it was even an issue between them. He'd never been the jealous type before but it was hard not to react when no one was allowed to know they were together. "I'll dial it back," he said though his tone was reluctant, "I Just feel better knowing your close by. After everything we've been through that seems like a small ask."

She read the genuine flicker of emotion in his gaze and her features softened in response. "I get it John, I do... but I'm not in charge here anymore. There's no official reason for us to be spending so much time together."

"Exactly, you're _not_ in charge-" he pointed out, "which means there's no official reason for us not to be hanging out."

She understood what he was getting at but there was still a list of reasons why they needed to keep the relationship a secret. "Except your temporary posting as leader, the damage to both of our reputations, not to mention what the IOA would say..."

"Congratulations?" He suggested, regretting it when she shot him a stern look. With a sigh he rolled onto his side, reaching for her hand and smiling when she immediately relaxed. "You're right... it would just be nice to do _this_ somewhere other than your bedroom."

She nodded in agreement shuffling down so she was lying next to him. "Maybe we should take a day off, get out of the city?"

"You don't think that would raise suspicions?" He joked, letting go of her hand and placing his arm over her waist instead. She snuggled into the embrace and he pressed his lips briefly against the top of her head, "on second thought, I'm sure we can think of an excuse."

Pleased with the result, she lifted her gaze smiling up at him, "you know what?"

" _What_?" He questioned the teasing tone.

"I kind of like it when you act jealous."


End file.
